Sesquiterpene derivatives represented by the formulae (I) and (II) ##STR2## are known compounds, described in German Patent Application (OLS) No. 2,821,403, and are useful as a therapeutic agent for treating autoimmune disease, nephritis, rheumatism, collagene disease, and cancer.